They All Lived Story 15: New Horizons
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Edward wants to get back to active duty, Sara steps boldly into her teenage years, Breda's getting married, and Roy Mustang has a surprise for everyone!


**January 10****th****, 1942 **

"Slow down, Edward," Winry laughed. "There's plenty left if you want more."

"Sorry, Winry," Ed shrugged and smiled back, a brief pause between bites. "You try sparring with Al and Sara for two hours straight and tell me you're not hungry!"

Winry just rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I think I've got all the evidence I need."

Ed went back to single-mindedly emptying his plate. It had been a good workout session, very good in fact. A few months ago, he'd have passed out from the exertion, but months of slowly building up the intensity and duration of exercise, good nutrition, and a _lot_ of therapy, and Ed was well on the mend physically and mentally.

More physically than mentally if he was honest with himself; but it was improvement, and he had gotten used to taking each small success he could get. A careful regimen of exercise and food had his body back on track, and it no longer acted like every meal was his last. Now, if he felt hungry, at least he knew he really was again; no more urges to eat when his stomach was full to bursting.

"Shower's all yours, Dad," Sara grinned as she came into the room, toweling her hair dry. "That was good work today." She was wearing loose cotton pants and a tank top – her usual around the house attire.

"Aren't I supposed to be saying that to you?" Ed chuckled.

"Not when I'm still beating you half the time," she retorted, draping the towel over her chair and pulling a comb out of her pocket. "When I can't do that anymore, then we'll know you're back in form."

It was Ed's turn to roll eyes. "Next time I'm going to kick your ass for that statement."

"Just try, old man," Sara giggled as she pulled her long golden hair back in a tail and sat down, filling her own plate with a much needed lunch. "Besides, better Uncle Al and I than those hot-shot wannabes at HQ right? They all still think you're invincible."

"And no one will be disillusioning them, right?" Ed gave his daughter a warning look.

"Of course not," Sara smiled with mock innocence. It was silly, Ed thought, to be jealous of his daughter, but for months now Sara had been going with Al to HQ and drilling. During the summer she had gone during the day, and now she sometimes went after school when Al had sparring scheduled for the afternoon. She was getting better and Ed had noticed that, even as he improved, he was having a more difficult time beating her.

Given this was his baby girl, Ed was actually relieved. No man was going to be able to lay a hand on her if she didn't want them to. He studiously did not think about the fact that his daughter was reaching the age where she might actually want them to! That always made him want a drink, and anything that brought out that need, he was avoiding as much as possible.

Fortunately, given the short time he'd abused his body by drinking too much, getting back out of that rut had proven more a matter of paying attention than anything else. He'd had _plenty _of willing assistants in keeping him from falling into that trap that old soldiers so often did too. Even Havoc, much to Ed's amusement, made sure Ed cut off at a reasonable point on the nights when they still hung out.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the afternoon?" Winry asked as she set down one last hot plate of food and joined them. Ethan and Aldon had already eaten and were playing out in the back yard. "Now that you've run yourselves ragged."

"Ragged?" Sara asked as she and Ed exchanged amused glances. "Hardly, Mom! We've got less than a month left; can't relax now."

Ed watched as Winry's expression changed to one of slight annoyance. It happened anytime Ed or Sara mentioned Ed's upcoming physical. What Ed wanted – his goal – was to be recovered enough by then that Stevenson would give him the approval he needed to go to Roy Mustang and tell him he was done with extended leave, and he wanted to get back to work! He had missed a year and a half of teaching by going out to the front, his subsequent capture and rescue, and the long recovery afterwards. He wanted to get back on duty in time for the new class. Ed hadn't had a flashback episode in two months, much to his relief. He still had nightmares, but they weren't as vivid, and they weren't every night. He was sure he would be ready.

Ed finished off his plate and sat back, finally satisfied. "I plan to take a shower and a nap," he said, meeting Winry's eyes evenly. "After that Sara and I have a few things to do."

Winry sighed. "All right. I'm taking Ethan and Aldon to get their hair trimmed this afternoon and pick up some new clothes. They're both outgrowing everything."

Ed grinned. That thought actually pleased him. Both of his sons were getting taller. "There are worse fates."

Winry smirked. "You're right. They could just be growing more insufferable, like you!"

* * *

Winry had always been a very tactile person. Part of what she loved about working with auto-mail was being able to put it all together with her own hands, the solid feel of tools and parts, the smoothness of the steel, the way it moved when it was working perfectly. She loved the precision. She could probably perform most auto-mail maintenance by touch alone with her eyes closed.

It was by touch more than sight that she could sense Edward's recovery, in more than one way. The first in how much he allowed himself to be touched; his reactions to the hugs of his children and her gentle touches as she helped him basically relearn that being touched by someone else did not usually involve pain. She knew his reactions were involuntary, but they made her want to march into Xing and take her own revenge on the people who had tortured her husband!

Months of slow effort – small hugs, snuggling on the couch, maybe just her arm across him as they fell asleep; little things and a lot of patience – were finally paying off. Though Winry suspected that Ed's sparring sessions with Alphonse and Sara were also parts of that improvement. Either way, Ed no longer flinched or stiffened up when an exuberant child gave him a hug, or when Winry slipped her hands around his shoulders and kissed him on the neck.

After Ed had come home from Havoc's with Sara a few months back, Winry and Ed's more intimate activities had hit a rather harsh temporary dry spell. Ed worked on dealing with the flashbacks, and his own nervousness and embarrassment, without the drinks. Things had resumed tentatively from there and Winry had done her best to be patient and make sure that, even if they didn't actually have sex on any given evening, that Ed enjoyed himself and didn't feel guilt at the end over the fact they hadn't. It was the least she could do.

Tonight, as they cuddled after successfully satisfying evening exertions, Winry indulged her touch sense in other ways. She was snuggled up against Ed's back, her right arm over his side, under his left arm. Pressed lightly against him, it was rewarding to feel how relaxed he was, and the warm and pleasurable feeling of smooth new muscle.

That was the other way she could feel his recovery. From the time they had been teenagers, Winry had wanted to run her hands over the firm, smooth muscles that Ed so casually displayed; something that had startled her the first time she had seen him since they were kids. When they had married years later, while it wasn't Ed's body that made her love him, it was something she had definitely noticed: lean, solid muscle that was firm under her hands, smooth and attractive. When she reached him after he had been rescued from the Xing and taken over most of his care it had pained her to see how his body had wasted away. So much muscle had been eaten away by the body's need to survive. Being able to see and feel his ribs under the rough patchwork of scars and scabs tore at her heart.

Even after they had let him out of the hospital – and Ed had been much improved at that point – his emaciated body had been thin, his ribs still a reminder to her of what he had endured even when the bruises faded and the worst of the injuries healed. Since then, she could chronicle his improvement with her hands. When Ed had been trying, and failing, to cope he'd given up on working out with his brother. It was a combination of stress and apathy that had worried Winry. His metabolism was still so screwed up, and while he'd been building up muscle mass again, it had been soft, without tone and form, and she had briefly worried – almost panicked - when his body went to preserving unused energy as fat reserves. Not much, but enough that she knew his body was confused.

Since then, she had relaxed as Ed got his life back on track. The last few months had been a relief as she felt the growth of necessary muscle, the conversion of unnecessary stores into more new muscle; felt him fleshing out under her hands and the satisfying restoration of muscle tone. Winry knew what Ed_ felt_ like when he was healthy, and the more familiar his body became the more relief she felt. He wasn't entirely recovered, but he no longer looked or felt ill.

"What are you thinking about?" Ed asked drowsily, his arm moving slightly as he cupped her hand in his.

"Not much," Winry replied, smiling softly. "Just how nice this is."

"Mmm, it is, isn't it," Ed chuckled. "I'm spent."

"And here I was hoping you had enough left for another round," Winry teased. She wasn't really hoping, but it was hard to resist.

Ed shifted under her arm then, letting go of her hand to roll until he was facing her, their faces barely inches apart. His golden eyes conveyed his amusement. A lock of his hair fell across his eyes and she resisted the urge to push it up out of the way. Besides, he looked good like that! "Are you trying to wear me out?" he teased back. "Or just keep me distracted?"

"Maybe both," Winry kissed his nose then shifted until their lips met.

Ed responded willingly, but Winry could tell he was as tired as he claimed. She didn't mind. "You know," she smiled when they parted. "We never did take that family vacation. Maybe we should."

"Maybe," Ed replied, though Winry could tell his heart wasn't behind it.

"What is it, Ed?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm just not sure when we would. There are only a couple of months to get ready before the next class starts and once it does you know what the schedule's like."

"You're assuming they'll let you back in," Winry pointed out softly. This was going to turn into a fight, she knew it already. She'd been avoiding it for weeks, ever since she realized that Ed had actually set a date for meeting his goal.

"They will," Ed's brow creased sharply.

"They still may not," Winry pressed, keeping her tone quiet and calm as much as she could. "And…well," She might as well say it and get it over with. "I think you should take the retirement offer."

Golden eyes flashed with disappointment. "You do?"

"Yes," she said. "That's enough, Edward. This was the worst that's happened to you, but it's not the only time you've been badly hurt or put in harm's way. They always go to you when there's serious risk involved and you always take it."

"It's what I'm good at, Winry," Ed replied sharply.

"You've done more than your share," Winry continued, hoping he would understand. "Everything you've been asked for over twenty years worth of service to the State." If she included his first years it was that much. It was almost seventeen years since he had come home. "You don't owe them anything, Ed. Jean's right; take what you're due and get out before you're asked to do something where…where you don't come back." She choked up at the very thought and stopped talking. Her eyes were wet.

The anger in Ed's eyes faded. "Oh, Winry," His finger ran lightly down her hair as he sighed heavily. "This isn't about something I owe the military. It's not even about proving I'm not beaten or that I'm not a coward."

"Then, what is it about?"

"It's about doing something I love," he said.

That brought Winry up short. In all the time she had known Ed, he had never been one to praise the military, or its leaders. He had stopped ranting against it years ago, but he was still very critical about it and had no problem voicing those opinions in private. He had learned to hold his tongue in public. "Teaching?"

Ed nodded. "That's a big part of it; but it's what I'm teaching people that matters. I learned something new in all this Winry. All our lives, Al and I have made a point of keeping track of all the different ways people use alchemy: motivations, reasons, methods… I've seen so many ways alchemy can help or hurt people, but this one was new. I didn't concern myself with those aspects of alchemy because I found them disturbing. I've trained fifteen years worth of alchemists who know not to do it, but have no practical concept of what it's like to be on the receiving end of enemy alchemy of that nature. They need to know that; and now I know exactly how vital what I've been doing is to the peace we have in Amestris. We _don't_ have alchemists creating compounds designed to do what was done to me, or using alchemy for torture; especially not sanctioned. That's the legacy Al and I have made. That security and safety is something I've been able to give, and while I know Al can handle things and the program could continue without us, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I retired."

It was so hard not to interrupt him but Winry held her tongue, letting him finish. When he did pause, Winry felt guilty for bringing it up, though she was glad to finally understand his motives. "You could still teach," she suggested. "Imagine what they could learn from you at one of the Universities, or you could still teach alchemy. You've done a great job with Sara, and we know you can handle larger classes."

"Then why leave?" Ed countered. "Is it worth avoiding a little risk when I've already got things exactly the way I like them?"

"Roy might keep you on as a civilian."

"And all of Amestris will wonder why I bothered to retire." Ed was getting impatient and annoyed. "Not that I care what they think, but I'd agree with them."

"But if there's another conflict…"

"Then I'll go," Ed replied, his expression the stubborn one she knew all too well. "I don't blame the military for what happened to me, Winry. Roy didn't order me to go to the East, he asked. Hell, he begged! And I went because it's what I do. I was pissed off at Xing for being stupid enough to come searching for that damned Philosopher's Stone. I figured we were done with the Stone until they showed up and started blowing up the homes of innocent people. It's not that I like war, but I can't just sit by and watch those things happen, or not work to prevent them as best I can."

No, he couldn't. Winry could hear the passion in his voice, the surety of his words, and she knew them to be true. The wetness in her eyes turned to soft tears. She had hoped, truly hoped, that he would be ready to take it a little easier, find something safer to do that didn't leave her wondering when he would go, and really not come home. She could only handle goodbyes so many times!

Ed's expression softened then and he hugged her close. "Hey. It'll be all right, I promise. I'm planning to have a few words with Mustang on the subject, you can bet on it."

Winry looked up at him. "I'll bet they won't be polite ones either."

At that, Ed's face brightened and he laughed. "Can't promise," he replied. "But he can find a new not-so-secret weapon. I'm tired of being made a convenient target."

"Good." That soothed her fears, at least a little.

"I'm sorry this has been so hard on you, Winry," he said then. "Honestly, when I took this promotion, even I never thought it would be a long-term career decision. But I'm useful and…and it keeps me in Central," Ed smiled, "With you and the kids. It's hard to get restless when I've got my family and my job."

"You still get restless?" That thought really hadn't occurred to Winry, but she realized it made sense. Ed had always had a restless spirit, even when he was a boy. He didn't like to sit still and his mind was always busy. He and Al had run all over the countryside, usually with her. Then he and Al had taken off for alchemy training, and had only been back in Resembool for the time Ed had needed to recover before running off to Central and from there, a life of being constantly on the move. Nothing had changed on the other side of the Gate either. It was because Ed had agreed to marry _her_ that he had found a position that kept him mostly stationary.

He nodded. "I do," he admitted. "But never for long. I wouldn't give up the life we have here for anything, and the last thing I ever want is for my actions to hurt you."

"So no regrets?" she asked.

"Plenty of those," Ed countered, chuckling. "But never about you; never about our family. You're why I _can_ do everything I need to; my motivation and my reward."

Yeah…she was so going to cry! Winry sniffled. "Reward huh? Do you think you've earned it yet?"

She'd surprised him. Ed blinked a couple of times and laughed again. "Not in a million years, but it's not going to stop me from trying," and he pressed his lips to hers.

As she returned the kiss, Winry personally thought that he had already done a magnificent job!

**January 17****th****, 1942**

_Dear Franz,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have been pretty crazy with school and training and getting Dad back in shape. I'm doing well in classes. High School is a little more challenging, so I actually have to pay attention to make sure I remember everything. I especially enjoy the sciences and history lessons. Mathematics I think I could probably sleep through and ace though, and it's so dull! Most of the girls in my classes are annoying too; all they want to talk about is boys, clothes, hair… don't they have brains? If I try and actually discuss anything interesting they look at me like I'm insane or something. At least some of the guys will talk to me; especially if we talk about the martial arts. _

_Training is going really well. I love drilling and going to the alchemist classes at HQ. Of course, I don't have time to attend most of it, especially right now, but there's technically no age limit if you have parental approval. Apparently, I'm the only one who has gotten it that's under eighteen though so far! I have to admit, I've thought a lot about becoming a State Alchemist, but I want to wait till I'm older. I've got time, and I wouldn't mind maybe going to University or something. Mom wants me to at least think about it, and while I know Dad would support me, he still worries and wants me to make sure I choose my own path and don't do something just because he did or Mom did. Or didn't depending. At least they're being more reasonable about it. _

_Dad's doing a lot better, and I'm relieved. He treats me more like an equal now, which I appreciate, but spending so much time with him and Uncle Al I'm beginning to see just why my uncle gets frustrated with him. It's like controlling a little kid some days! He's impetuous, mercurial, and so stubborn about things! Of course, Mom says I get it from him, so I guess that makes sense. I just wish that meant I understood better how to make him behave. Mom also says that it's pretty much impossible without a little physical violence. I tried that; sometimes it works. I can still beat him sometimes right now, though we haven't really gone full out yet. I never realized just how long it could take to recover physically from something. Dad's always bounced back so quickly before. Of course he was younger then, but if he catches me even thinking of calling him old I'll be running laps around Central for a week! So don't tell him okay? _

_How are things at Eastern Command? I got a note from Lina a couple of months ago, mostly complaining about being stuck at a desk when she'd rather be fixing equipment or doing something remotely productive. She also mentioned Sgt. Bors is up to his usual mischief. I can't believe accidentally double-scheduled dates! Tell him if he didn't spend all his evenings drunk in bars he wouldn't make these mistakes. And make sure to tell him that message comes from me._

_Well, need to go for now. Aldon has a homework question, Ethan wants me to read him a story, and Mom and I are going to make pies this evening. We always start by making extra because if we don't there's at least a half pie worth of filling missing by the time we get them put together! We're making apple and peach this time. If you're ever in Central, make sure to stop by and say hello! _

_Fondly,_

_Sara _

**January 30****th****, 1942**

Ed was more than a little nervous about this particular visit to Stevenson's office. He'd been in once a month for the past several though and he knew he shouldn't be, but that wasn't the point. This was the big one. If Stevenson gave the okay, than Ed could see Mustang about getting back on active duty at last!

His first visit to Stevenson in what Ed considered his 'real' recovery period had been a disaster in Ed's mind. He'd had to confess to the man how he'd neglected to discuss the flashbacks with the counselor, how much he had been drinking in order to sleep and keep back the memories, and basically just how badly he had completely screwed up.

To his credit, Stevenson hadn't given Ed the chewing out Ed felt he deserved. The disappointed frustration on his long time physician's face was bad enough. He had required Ed to talk to the counselor again, once a week. Ed hadn't liked it, but he'd been honest and after three months had been allowed to discontinue visits. Really during that time, the best therapy Ed could have had if he had originally been willing to share his burdens was with Winry and Alphonse, as it had always been. Though Havoc had been a surprising source of insight and, as always, a good friend.

Ed had been required to sit through a full psychiatric evaluation that morning. Singularly uncomfortable, but necessary none the less. At least he thought the counselor had been pleased with the results.

"Well, Doc?" he asked after Stevenson had finished a full, in-depth physical exam and asked him about a hundred questions, several of which Ed had already answered that morning for the counselor.

Stevenson looked up from his paperwork. "Well, Edward. You admit you're still having nightmares a couple of times a week and you'd rather jump out a window than get shots." Ed hadn't actually done that, but he had threatened during one check-up when there had been three involved! "You're still about ten pounds underweight, but everything seems to have healed up nicely with minimal scarring otherwise and your progress in that department has been….commendable," there was a small smirk. "The work out regimen still meets with my approval, and while there's still question as to your remaining reproductive capability that's hardly a work related concern."

"It better not be," Ed retorted. He was getting nervous. "Verdict please?"

"I'd say you're no more of a nut job now than anyone else of rank at Military Headquarters," Stevenson replied straight-faced. "If you'll keep to the gradual work out regimen as you have been, I am willing to recommend that you be allowed back on duty in limited capacity, on the condition that you do not resume full martial training of your students until that part of your rehabilitation is complete."

Ed almost shouted in jubilation. He did grin and shake Stevenson's hand enthusiastically. "Thanks, Doc!" He could teach again, and just being able to get back in that classroom and have something productive to do was enough for now!

**January 31****st****, 1942**

Ed didn't care that the next day was a Saturday. Stevenson had promised to send his recommendations and Ed's files up to Mustang that afternoon, and when Ed had called Roy's house the next day, Riza had informed him – with annoyed resignation – that Roy was working through the weekend.

So Ed went right on over to HQ and up to Roy's office. When he strode in, he discovered that there were others working today as well. "Must be something important," he grinned as he looked around the room. Breda, Feury, and Falman were all working away diligently.

Three heads came up at once like a flock of birds. Then at once, they all sprouted smiles.

"Edward!" Falman chuckled. "Look who's finally showing his face at Headquarters. To what do we owe the visit?"

"Not a visit Vato," Ed shook his head, still smiling. "A little business with Mustang. Riza said he was here so I came over."

"He's in his office," Feury nodded. "But be careful, he's in a bad mood."

"Something wrong?" Ed asked, wondering if maybe this wasn't a great time. He had been out of the loop lately, but surely Alphonse would have known if something big was going on and told him.

Breda laughed and motioned to the stack of papers in front of him. "You could say so. The President's behind on his paperwork and the Assembly is waiting on the full Annual Report. With the war last year, it's a doozy!"

"He always waits till the last minute," Ed rolled his eyes. And that was something he couldn't foist off on the lower ranking aides so here were his buddies, covering his ass as usual. Okay perhaps that was a little unfair, but Ed knew Roy. "Then since it's business as usual, I'll just make sure to do my part…and interrupt."

"Might make him feel more at home," Feury chuckled, turning back to his work.

Ed crossed the room and knocked on Roy's door.

"If you're more paperwork, don't come in," Roy's voice growled from the other side.

"Fortunately for you, Mister President," Ed chuckled as he slipped inside and closed the door. "I'm here about something else entirely."

"Edward," Roy nodded, actually looking up. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you. In truth, I'm amazed you were patient enough to wait until today to come talk to me. I expected you pounding on my door yesterday."

Ed shrugged. "I figured you usually have enough people pounding on your door. You should really see about the dents." He crossed the room and dropped into a chair. He tried not to look over eager. The last thing he wanted was to look like he was begging Roy for anything!

"I'll make a note," Roy sighed, setting down the papers he was looking at. "All right let's get this over with, Ed. Yes, I got the paperwork from Stevenson yesterday. Yes, I looked at it."

The man was madding; and Ed knew he was doing it on purpose. Still, he took a deep breath, forcing himself not to lose his cool. "And what do you think?" he asked simply.

Roy sighed. "While I think you're crazy, I also understand why you're doing this. If I were in your position, I'd do the same thing." He handed over a small sheaf of papers and Ed took them. They were signed orders putting him back on active duty.

Ed grinned. "You're all heart, Mustang."

"Don't thank me," Roy replied. "It's still conditional on the continued improvement Stevenson is looking for over the next few months, and restricted to the classroom without his approval for more rigorous courses."

Ed nodded. He'd been expecting as much and, really, he wasn't inclined to argue. "Shouldn't take long. Fortunately, I don't break that easily."

Roy's expression actually warmed briefly. "Very fortunate, Ed. I have to admit, I was a little worried for a while."

"Touching," Ed chuckled. "But that's all right, so was I." He sobered up again. "Though there's something we need to talk about." He had promised Winry.

Roy nodded, back to business-as-usual. "There is. The Assembly thinks, and I agree, that we need to be a little more careful with our best resources. There are assets that we simply can't afford to lose, but it seems we've been a little careless along the way. "

"That's nothing new for the military or the government," Ed smirked, though he knew exactly what Mustang was really referring to. "Don't tell me that you're intending to assign me to the committee in charge of protecting out-dated state secrets or something."

Roy's smug grin covered his face. "Not quite. Though the government feels that keeping those assets closer to home in a more_ advisory capacity _during military engagements may be more beneficial in most scenarios."

"Sounds pretty solid," Ed replied, nodding. It wasn't a promise that he wouldn't be called up again in a crisis but it was, he knew, the best that Roy could manage in any circumstances. Really, it was all Ed could have asked. "For once, I agree with you."

"A miracle: I think I hear a choir of angels singing," Roy quipped. "Was there anything else?"

"No, I think that about covers it." Ed stood up, paperwork in hand. It wasn't a primary copy he realized, but a personal record. The official paperwork was noted as having been filed that morning and he was expected to report for duty exactly two weeks before the next classes would be beginning in March. "It's nice to know that maneuvers don't always require the presence of a General."

Roy smiled. "No, but it's always good to have an alchemist to keep things in line."

**February 2****nd****, 1942**

The next three days were days of celebration in the Elric household. The day after Ed had gotten approval to get back into things with a set date scheduled was Ed and Winry's seventeenth wedding anniversary. Having completely missed last year's they celebrated in style. Meaning Sara spent the night at a friend's place, Al took the boys, and Ed and Winry had dinner out and then the whole house to themselves. They took full advantage of the privacy!

The next day was Sara's fifteenth birthday.

"I have a surprise," Ed grinned at his family that afternoon when the kids were all home from school. "That I hope you'll enjoy," he grinned at his daughter. He really hoped she did; he was so excited he felt like a teenager again himself!

"What is it?" Winry asked, mystified.

Ed shook his head. "You'll all have to wait and see."

Sara laughed. "Not that I don't trust you Dad, but…."

"No one has any faith in me in this family," Ed laughed. "Trust me. You're all going to love this."

They found out soon enough what Ed was talking about. He piled them all in the car and drove towards the edge of the city. They had just cleared the city limits when Winry squealed and Ed knew she'd spotted the surprise.

"I didn't know there was a carnival in town," Winry exclaimed! Rising up from the land outside of town was an old fashioned traveling carnival, not at all dissimilar from the one that Ed had taken Winry to in Germany when they were newly married, their lives still so unsure and unbalanced in another world.

"This is great, Dad!" Sara echoed Winry's enthusiasm. She had heard the story before, but while they had similar carnivals in Amestris – minus the Roma – one hadn't been near Central in years, and Ed had never had the opportunity to take his family. As soon as it was explained, Aldon and Ethan were both very excited as well; looking forward to the rides and games and side shows!

It was a fun afternoon and evening of chaos and enjoyment on everyone's part. Even not-quite-rigged carnival games were no match for Ed and Sara's hand-eye coordination. No alchemy needed, they cleaned up at pretty much anything they tried. Aldon didn't fare quite so well, but he enjoyed himself. Mostly he and Ethan enjoyed the rides.

They saw the shows and ate cotton candy and hot dogs smothered in condiments, giant pretzels and funnel cakes and various other Fair delights that would never have graced the kitchen table at home! "Honestly Ed," Winry rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you just dragged us all out for the food."

"Of course not," Ed smirked. "But it wouldn't be the full experience without it would it?"

Winry looked at the fluff of blue cotton candy he was holding out and sighed, clearly remembering their last time at one of these. "I suppose not," she finally agreed.

They even had auto-mail arm wrestling! It wasn't the guys Ed had seen in Rush Valley years ago, of course, but it was something he hadn't done in a long time.

"No using alchemy this time Edward," Winry warned softly.

Ed laughed and flashed her a confident grin. "Why would I? No one can beat me with these limbs." He kissed her cheek and stepped away. "Just watch!"

With the whole family watching; Ed sat down across from their champion; not nearly the gigantic brute from his last attempt at this, but still bigger than Ed by a long shot! Ed was glad this was auto-mail arm wrestling; his real arm was still not as strong as he'd have liked it!

That worked out just fine. The first fight was difficult but he won. That left him in the position of beating challengers until he lost. However, after fifteen fights undefeated he stood up and willingly stepped aside to give someone else a go at the original champion.

"Where can I get that?" someone asked appreciatively, pointed at Ed's auto-mail as Ed began to walk away.

"Custom job," Ed grinned at the man. "I'm sure you've heard of them: Rockbell Auto-Mail."

"Well yeah," the guy replied, obviously impressed. "I'm no idiot."

"That was incredible!" Winry squealed as she hugged him, then giving him a long, lingering kiss that Ed found himself quickly lost in.

"Ahem."

Ed broke away and looked up at his daughter who was tapping her foot, but smiling – partially annoyed, but also clearly amused. "Aldon and Ethan and I wanted to hit a few more rides before we go home. Can you two behave if we leave you alone for a while?"

"Doubtful," Ed grinned back then laughed as Winry shoved him. "Go have fun, but meet us back at the main gate in half an hour all right?" He knew Sara could handle both of her brothers; Aldon was more help with Ethan than anything else!

"If not, should I assume you got a room?" Sara teased as they wandered off.

"When did she get so facetious?" Ed asked Winry.

Winry smirked. "She gets it from you."

They enjoyed the last half hour they had to themselves; riding the Ferris wheel – of course – and just remembering. Then they met up with the kids as promised and, to their pleasure, Sara, Aldon, and Ethan – who was drooping on his feet – were waiting as they said they would be. Ed hoisted Ethan into his arms and over his shoulder and the boy was asleep before they got back to the car.

* * *

When they got home, there was a small package in the mailbox.

"It's addressed to Sara," Winry said as she handed it over inside. "From Eastern Command."

"Oh?" Ed looked at his daughter curiously. She had friends out there, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised.

Sara blinked, feeling more than a little surprised as she took it from her mother. She hadn't been expecting anything like that! The address didn't have a specific name on it for once either. So who was it from? Surely Franz wouldn't have wasted the time and money into finding her a birthday present.

"Are you going to open it?" Aldon asked and she realized she was just staring at it.

"Well yeah," Sara shook herself and opened the box. Inside was…fabric? Lifting it out, Sara couldn't help but gasp. It was a scarf of sheer twilight blue silk that she could just barely see through, with threads of gold that ran through it, making it shimmer. The ends were fringed in the same blue and gold. These wee not cheap!

Winry's eyes were just as wide. "That's beautiful."

"It is," Sara agreed, dumbfounded. It wasn't like anything she had ever owned; or even seen up close really. It was much nicer than anything similar the girls at school who 'liked' to dress up owned. At the bottom of the box there was a small rectangle. Sara picked it up and read the note.

_To the Belle of the East; Happy Birthday! I don't usually buy gifts for girls other than my sister, but I was in the market and this just reminded me of you. I know you aren't the girly type, but I thought something more befitting a mature young woman would be all right. The rest of the squad sends their good wishes as well. You didn't think we'd forget your birthday I hope! Franz _

"From your friends from the war, right?" Aldon asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah." It was from all of them, but Franz had been thinking of her when he found it? It was a thought that dumbfounded her and made her feel like she was blushing from head to toe on the inside. She just hoped she wasn't on the outside! "I'll have to write and thank them."

"Definitely," Ed nodded in agreement. He looked a little surprised too but then, he probably had as good an idea as Sara did of just what that kind of thing was worth.

"Thanks for the great birthday, Dad, Mom," Sara hugged him and then Winry. "I think I'm going to grab a shower and get some sleep."

"Good night, Sara," Ed smiled. "Happy birthday."

"That means it's bedtime for some other folks around here as well," Winry looked meaningfully at Aldon and a very sleepy Ethan, who both sighed and trudged on upstairs. Sara smiled as she followed them.

Edward watched Sara go upstairs, the scarf carefully back in the box in her hand. There was something about it that gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Since when do soldiers send gifts to my little girl?"

Winry sighed, putting her arms around him. "Why do you mind? They're her friends after all."

"You think she reacts that way from gifts from _just friends_?" Ed asked, honestly hoping that he was misreading the situation a little.

Winry rolled her eyes. "You've seen his picture. It's the one she keeps on her board over her desk. No self-respecting teenage girl would find that boy unattractive, Edward."

"None?" That was not encouraging him to think rationally here!

"None," Winry confirmed. "But they're friends, all of them. They shared experiences and you know how close that makes people. No soldier is going to be making passes at a General's underage daughter anyway. It's a gift, nothing more; albeit a very nice one."

"Is that a subtle hint that you'd like one too?" Ed teased.

Winry laughed and shrugged. "I doubt I'll be borrowing that one!"

**February 3****rd****, 1942**

Ed woke the next morning to find he'd slept in; well, for him anyway. Sara hadn't woken him up for their usual early morning run. He wondered about that for a few seconds before remembering what day it was. Then the fantastic smell of food hit his nose, wafting tantalizingly up through the vents. Breakfast!

"Happy birthday, Dad!" Sara laughed when she spotted him.

"Aww, it's not quite finished yet," Aldon sighed. "Are you still surprised?"

"Of course I am," Ed chuckled as Ethan ran into Aldon from behind, carrying a stack of napkins. "This smells amazing."

"And they did it on their own," Winry commented from behind him. Ed turned and saw her smiling from the hallway.

Breakfast was, well, huge. There was enough food that it was enough to satisfy Ed, as well as feeding Winry, Sara, and the two growing boys. It was also delicious; Ed was glad Sara had been supervising.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of your birthday?" Sara asked when he was done. After all, they had both missed theirs rather thoroughly last year.

Ed laughed. "First? Digest breakfast!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Well, we need to get going for school." She hugged Ed briefly. "See you later!"

There was a brief flurry of activity as the kids grabbed their stuff and vacated the house. Ed looked up and found Winry still sitting there, smiling at him. "What?"

Winry chuckled. "Nothing really: Just enjoying the moment. I should get to work too. I'm showing some new designs to a Cretan client representative at nine. Do you want to do something together for lunch though?"  
Ed nodded, grinning. "Sure, I'd love to. But you'd better make sure to take a long lunch break."

He couldn't decide if Winry looked mildly exasperated, amused, or both – probably both. She stood and paused to kiss him as she headed for the door. "It's your birthday. See you then."

Ed spent the morning doing whatever he felt like. He did a little alchemy, updated his research notes, went for a run, and played with the dogs in the yard.

Winry did take a long lunch break and Ed made the most of it, though there wasn't a lot of eating involved. He was, for the moment, much more interested in a little more private time in bed with his wife. He could eat anytime. He couldn't entirely have said where his unusually high amorousness came from lately, but he wasn't going to argue with it!

"They'd just better not ask what we did for lunch," Winry teased him before going back to work.

The rest of Ed's day was also enjoyable. He took a quick nap and then bothered to scrounge up lunch. He spent the afternoon practicing fighting moves in the yard before taking a long hot shower. He didn't use alchemy. Winry would have killed him if he'd transmuted the yard too badly

It wasn't long after Winry and the kids all got home that there was another knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ed said since he was closest. When he opened it, he grinned. "I was beginning to wonder when I'd see you," he smiled at Alphonse and Elicia, who had Will and Alyse behind them. The two kids charged past him looking for their cousins.

Alphonse smirked. "Well you know, Elicia and I tried to go by and grab Winry and then come get you for a co-birthday lunch, but when we got to the Shop, they informed us Winry had taken a long lunch. We thought it might be better if we didn't come over and interrupt."

"Ahh. Yeah, um, thanks for that," Ed laughed. "Come on in. Dinner sounds good. Did you have someplace in mind? And do they take hordes?"

Elicia giggled as they walked down the hall. "Sara offered to stay here with all the kids. So it's just the four of us for once."

Ed glanced across the living room at his daughter, who was already orchestrating the chaos. Alyse and Ethan were drawing pictures, and Aldon and Will were heading upstairs to Aldon's room. "That might be the best present ever," he teased.

Sara heard him and grinned. "I thought so. You go have fun! I'll get everyone fed, and down to sleep if necessary."

"We should go before we lose this golden opportunity," Winry chuckled, coming into the room already dressed for an evening out. "Happy Birthday, Elicia," she hugged her.

"Thanks, Winry," Elicia smiled. "And yes," she said, answering Ed's earlier question. "I did have someplace in mind. There's that new seafood place uptown I've been dying to try."

"Sounds good," Ed agreed, looking at the rest of them, dressed nicely. He was still in the jeans and red t-shirt he had been lounging in all day. "Just give me a minute to change into something a little nicer."

Dinner turned out to be delicious. A little pricy, given the lack of access to an ocean from Amestris and so the primary ingredients had been shipped cold, but everything was wonderfully done. Besides, it wasn't like they couldn't afford it. It was nice to have a meal that was just the five of them – they had also picked up Gracia on the way. Much as they loved the kids, it was a rare treat to have a meal that was reasonably quiet!

"So it's not an exciting day, but has it been a good one?" Winry asked Ed when they got home that night.

Ed hugged her. "Winry, after last year, I would be happy to have birthdays like this one for the rest of my life."

**February 6****th****, 1942**

Riza Mustang was unsurprised, and slightly annoyed, when she entered the house to find Roy in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table, with a sheaf of paperwork in one hand and what looked like a glass of brandy in the other. "I thought Stevenson told you to stay home today so you could get some _rest_," she commented as she put her bag down on a chair and crossed the room.

"I am resting," Roy replied, never taking his eyes from the paper as he sipped from his glass. He'd come down with a head cold that had pestered him for two days before Riza had made him get it looked at yesterday afternoon, and Stevenson had pretty much ordered Roy to come home early. When Roy had objected Stevenson had suggested that he could simply prescribe a tranquilizer and knock him unconscious until Riza felt like taking him home.

Riza had taken Roy to the appointment just to make sure he actually went! Really, he could be such a baby sometimes. "Well you certainly don't need this for your cold," she snatched the glass out of his hand with practiced ease. "Or those," she added as her other hand easily lifted the papers out of his other.

"Hey, Riza!" Roy objected, reaching up for them, but she was already halfway into the kitchen. The papers and glass both went on the counter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of you," Riza replied with a small chuckle as she filled the teapot and lit the stove, "Since you don't have the sense to do it properly. You were supposed to stay in bed."

"I slept in," Roy countered, though Riza could tell that it hadn't been long. He had gotten dressed like any other day, though he was just in pants, shirt, and socks; no uniform jacket or boots. His hair was rumpled and he looked a little flushed. He still sounded congested too. "Where were you this morning anyway?" he asked. She had left before he had gotten up; right after Maes had left for school.

"Meeting with Assemblyman Harkin's wife about the legislation going up next week regarding the budget changes for the alchemist training program and weapons proficiency requirements for officers," Riza replied matter-of-factly. She may have retired at Lieutenant, but being wife of the President kept her plenty busy; and that was even if she had just kept her activities to keeping Roy functioning in one piece! The man really couldn't take care of himself with any reliability; never could. Riza spent a lot of time talking with the wives of Assemblymen and of other Officers, quietly reinforcing and encouraging things to move in the directions they needed to be moving. It often made Roy's job easier in the Assembly where, even though he still had a lot of influence, he was still only one voice out of several.

"And you scold me for working," Roy huffed.

"I'm perfectly well, and you just _claimed _you were resting," Riza sighed. "These expense reports do not count as recreational reading. Your blood pressure doesn't need the workout."

Roy scowled at her with his good eye. "I only scheduled one meeting for today."

"A meeting? Now how does that not count as work?" Riza asked with exasperation as she came back into the room and sat down beside him.

Roy sighed, leaning his head back until it touched the top of the couch. "It's with Breda."

"Oh," Riza replied, immediately understanding. "Is it about your decision?"

Roy nodded. "I've made some quiet inquiries, nothing official of course, and I think that the Assembly would definitely approve. I just hope Breda will agree to it."

Riza hoped he did too; it would take a lot of stress off of Roy. "All right. But after he's gone, you spend the rest of the day up in bed; no paperwork, no conferences, no phone calls. You're supposed to be recovering, and you won't do it quickly if you try and do it _your_ way."

Roy smirked just a little. "Yes ma'am. I don't suppose you'll be here to help me…relax?" The wicked glint in his eye made it more than clear what he meant, though it was ruined as he coughed at the end of the statement.

"I'm afraid not," Riza replied, obviously not sorry at the moment at all. "Winry's invited the girls over for lunch, so I'll be gone for a bit. Maes asked permission to go over to Edward and Winry's after school with Sara too, so I said he could go. You should have a quiet house to yourself for a couple of hours."

"Then how do you know I'll be resting?" Roy teased.

"Because I can always tell," Riza shrugged as the teapot began to whistle. She stood and went back into the kitchen. "You know that by now." She poured tea, adding sugar and lemon.

"True," Roy sighed, coughing again. "Damn. I hate colds."

"This one seems fond of you," Riza said as she came back into the room. "Drink this instead."

"Thanks." Roy took the cup, blew on it, and sipped. Riza already knew it was the way he preferred it. She'd been making his tea, coffee, and anything else for more years than she really cared to recall. "I'm glad Maes will have something to do this afternoon. He gets bored around here with little to do but his chores and homework."

_Without time to spend with his Dad, _Riza could hear the implied words as clear as if Roy had spoken them out loud. "He doesn't resent you for it you know," Riza commented softly.

Roy jerked, and blinked, looking up at her. "You know it's still creepy when you know what I'm thinking." He sighed and drank more tea. "I'm glad he has your patience, Riza. If he were bull-headed enough to be me he'd hate me for all the times I've had to break promises to him in the name of duty."

Riza reached to pat his shoulder, though it turned into a very simple back massage instead when her hand fell on the knot of tension that seemed to dominate Roy's shoulder muscles on most days.

Roy responded immediately, his eye closing and his posture relaxed. "You're a goddess. How would I ever get by without you?"

Riza smiled. "You wouldn't."

* * *

Winry enjoyed getting together with the girls for lunch, and they tried to do it at least once a month. With busy lives, it would have been impossible to keep up really otherwise. Elicia, Sciezka, and Riza were all coming over today. Gracia had been invited, but had declined because she was meeting some friends from her baking club for lunch and a game of bridge. They were discussing another charity fundraiser. Winry had understood, and was glad that Gracia was at least keeping busy!

"So, what's going on with you Sciezka?" Winry asked as they were all setting the table a little later and getting food on the table.

"Mostly work as usual," Sciezka chuckled, folding napkins. "We did get a letter from Rischard." Sciezka and Falman's son was twenty-one and studying at a University in Creta. He planned to be a doctor, though he was also a student of psychology. "He's very excited that he'll be finished with the degree in a few months, and said he's already arranged for his medical training to continue at the large hospital in West City."

"That's great," Elicia smiled as she pulled soup bowls down from the cabinet. "Did he say if he'll be home at all in between?"

"Probably not," Sciezka shook her head. "But we're planning to take a trip out to Creta to see him Graduate and spend a little time together. We may come back by way of West City just to see him settled in." She smiled. "He also mentioned there's a young lady he'd really like us to meet."

"Ooooh," Winry chuckled, stirring the stew on the stove. "That sounds promising! He's such a good looking young man; I'm surprised he doesn't have more girls after him."

"He's too polite," Sciezka chuckled, "And quietly unassuming. Besides, he almost always has his head in his studies! I'm really looking forward to meeting her though. If he's that nervous, it's probably serious."

"And he never mentioned her earlier?" Elicia asked curiously.

"He hinted," Sciezka admitted. "But he likes to take things slow, and he probably didn't want to say anything until he was sure."

"Discretion is wise," Riza commented from where she was tossing the salad.

"Oh it is," Elicia chuckled. "I'm not sure my mother would have reacted so well if Alphonse and I had said anything too early." She set the bowls out on the table. "I have to admit, I keep hoping that she'll find someone herself though, even if it was just a romantic interest, nothing too serious. I think she gets lonely in the evenings."

"Have you suggested this to Gracia?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Once," Elicia shrugged. "At least recently. She just smiled and said she wasn't looking. I know it's been a very long time, but I think she's still really in love with my Dad. I can't imagine loving anyone after if something happened to Al, so I guess I understand that now."

"She has a pretty busy social calendar," Winry nodded, transferring the soup-tourine to the table. "And plenty of family. Granny never wanted anyone else, and Ed and Al's Mom died still waiting for their Dad to come home; but she loved him that much."

Elicia nodded. "Mom still watches Will and Alyse after school. It's so nice that Alyse is in school now. I like being able to work full time again." Alyse, like Ethan, was four, almost five, and Will was seven, his eighth birthday looming. "Speaking of," she grinned over at Winry as they all sat down. "How's Ed? He's been awfully abnormally cheerful of late. Or at least, he was the time I saw him since he talked to Roy this weekend."

Winry laughed. "Abnormally cheerful," she tossed Elicia's phrase back at her. "I think it reassured him in ways he didn't want to admit he needed it. He knows for sure that he's going to go back. It made all his effort worth it." She blushed then, much as she tried not to. "Though it seems to have given him back some other elements of his self-confidence too. Lately, I can barely keep him off me!"

"Oh really!" Elicia laughed at Winry's expression. "After Al and I tried to catch you earlier this week, I can't say I'm surprised to hear that."

Winry felt her face reddening more but she shrugged, still smiling. "He's got a lot of excess energy when he's in a good mood. I guess he just needed another outlet since he can't go get himself beat up for six hours a day to compensate."

"He probably prefers you anyway," Sciezka chuckled softly, though she looked slightly embarrassed that Winry had made the statement so openly. One of the things Winry enjoyed about their discussions though was that they all could say things without repercussions outside the house. No one here would spread rumors or gossip. They were all friends.

"He gets thwarted often enough," Winry replied. "I'm sure he finds it frustrating. But with three kids and work it does tend to limit my availability."

"That might be a good thing," Elicia grinned wickedly. "You don't need four!"

"If that is indeed possible," Riza commented simply.

Elicia's face colored. "Oh right. Sorry, Winry."

Winry knew what they were referring to. While the details hadn't been discussed in much detail, it had been impossible to hide her personal frustrations over the past several months without at least general references to the fact. Also, Riza had seen the same reports Roy had – though they hadn't mentioned this to Ed. He had enough trouble adjusting to things without knowing who might know about the details of his captivity. "It's all right," she replied quietly. "Obviously Ed's over it. Still, Stevenson's pretty sure that's not an issue anymore."

There was momentary quiet until Sciezka delicately switched topics. "So Riza, what's Roy up to? Vato told me he's been sick for a couple of days."

Winry turned to look at Riza, who nodded. "Head cold. He's been ordered to stay home and rest until it improves; unless he'd like to be tranquilized to keep him in bed." That elicited giggles, but Winry could tell that Riza was dwelling on something.

"Something wrong, Riza?" Winry asked gently.

Riza sighed, giving her a small smile. "Sorry. Roy's been…difficult lately."

"So how is that new?" Elicia offered her a smile in return.

"It's not," Riza admitted. "He's just…so worn down. He works too hard, and he never wants to take a break anymore. I'm not sure he remembers how. And I know he feels guilty about how often work keeps him away from the family. He knows Maes loves him, and understands why he's busy, but that doesn't keep Roy from feeling guilty."

If there was one thing Roy Mustang was good at, it was guilting himself. Winry knew that well enough; Ed was the same way. Al could do it too, though to a lesser extent; or at least without it being self-destructive. "Maes always talks so fondly of him when he's here," Winry said. "Though it's pretty clear he misses him sometimes."

Riza nodded. "They would both love to spend more time together, but that seems to be getting more and more difficult to manage." Something that obviously frustrated her too; Mustang men as a whole were just not easy to deal with apparently. Then Riza looked up as if she had decided something. "That's why Roy is thinking of retiring."

It was like dropping a bomb, Winry thought, with the sudden surprise that sprang up on Sciezka and Elicia's faces. Winry was startled herself, though she had personally been wondering about it for a little while. Or at least, about how long Roy would stay President. "Retiring," she spoke first. "Completely?"

Riza shook her head. "No. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he did that, and he would end up driving us all completely insane." Well, that was certainly true! "But he would like to resign as President of the military; go back to being 'just' another General and State Alchemist. If nothing else, it would give him a more regular schedule, and more time to do the things he really wants, instead of what all of Amestris needs from him."

Winry thought it sounded like a good idea. When she saw Roy lately, especially after the war with Xing but before that too, he usually looked tired and stressed. There was something else she had noticed too, now that she thought about it. "So," she asked casually. "When did Roy start using alchemy on his hair?"

Riza looked momentarily surprised, a rare thing, then actually laughed, relaxing a little. Good, that was the idea. "A few years ago," she admitted. "He says he's 'not old, and not ready to look old.' But don't tell him you noticed. He'll be offended."

"So who would he get to replace him?" Sciezka asked, now that the mood seemed less tense. "I mean, I know the Assembly makes the actual appointment, but surely he has someone in mind."

"Or he wouldn't consider it," Riza nodded. "And he does. In fact, he's supposed to talk to him this afternoon to see if he would even consider it." When she didn't give a name, none of the other girls pressed. They would all likely find out soon enough.

* * *

Roy waited until Riza was out the door then stood up, went into the kitchen, and retrieved his glass of brandy. It was his day off, damn it, and if he had to be stuck at home sick, at least he was going to do what he wanted! His head felt thick and stuffed, and the drainage that made him cough till his throat was raw was an annoyance he could do without. He felt warm, and irritable. He really found himself annoying when he was sick!

He dropped back onto the couch while he waited for Breda to arrive. The man had tried to reschedule for the end of the week when he found out Roy had been sent home sick, but Roy had insisted they still have the meeting, even if it was at his house instead of in the office! Perhaps the house was better anyway. Less formal.

As much as Roy had never put a lot of thought into if, or when, this day would come, he had seen it coming for a little while now. He'd just kept trying to avoid it; to tell himself he could handle the job a while longer; that no one else was ready to keep up with and build on what Roy had accomplished. He had succeeded after all: in overthrowing the Fuhrer and becoming President of Amestris, restoring the Assembly to power. So many things had been fixed, and yet there was still plenty to do.

But Roy Mustang would not be the man to do it. Much as he hated to admit it, it was getting to be too much. Twenty plus years was a good run though. He wanted more time with Riza – something that had always been in short supply and, much as he knew she felt the same way about Amestris and about his duties, it wasn't fair to her – and more time with Maes.

Thinking about Maes lately always filled him with guilt; and not just about how little time he was able to spend with the son he loved dearly. Maes had Riza's patience and understanding about a lot of things; and the manners that only Riza could have drilled into a Mustang. But he was twelve now; and in the next year, he would find himself in a whole new world of emotions and life changes that Roy had not enjoyed, but remembered far too well. He wanted to be there for his son, and to still be an integral part of his growing up before he had missed out on Maes' childhood entirely.

Worse perhaps, was the guilt he felt at realizing just what he had done to another twelve year old boy, and his little brother/ Watching his own son's innocent, happy dabbling in alchemy, Maes seemed so much younger than Edward and Alphonse had when Roy had shown up in Resembool, even though the boys were actually younger then. Perhaps it had just been Roy's own age of late-20s that made the difference seem smaller then, and the gap greater now, but Roy also knew it had been his own arrogance and, in another way, he had hoped to offer the boys a more constructive direction; especially Edward. It hadn't all been a magnanimous act of patronage of course. He'd been arrogant and ambitious and they had been useful. Especially when keeping them searching for the Philosopher's Stone had mostly kept them out of trouble; until they had stumbled upon the truth of the matter.

Still, he had been part of pushing Ed and Al to grow up even faster than they had been on their own; missing out entirely on what they might have had left of a childhood, and a lot of the development that was normal but hadn't happened for them in the easiest of circumstances. He couldn't imagine that being a child and then a teenager in the military had been even remotely easy. Ed had always impressed him with his resilience then; even though Roy had never admitted it to him at the time.

Roy wondered if Ed would laugh at him if he apologized for all that now. They had talked about it some over the years, but it wasn't a bone either of them liked to gnaw over much.

Now, Roy just wanted to make sure he didn't make his own son's life that much more difficult; or left him without a father figure who was actually part of his life.

The doorbell rang and Riza's dogs – all three of them - who had been sleeping in the kitchen, darted out, their tales wagging frantically even as they barked.

Roy groaned. "Hush!" he yelled. Then "Sit! Stay!" He had to repeat all the commands three times before the dogs listened. They _always_ listened to Riza immediately. Grumbling, Roy shoved them all out in the backyard. Breda still didn't like dogs; not even Hayate's descendents. Having them out wouldn't work well. Then Roy went to the door and opened it. As he had hoped, Heymans Breda stood on the doorstep in full uniform. "Hey, Breda. Come on in."

Breda took one look at him and winced. "Sure, Chief," he stepped in the door and Roy closed it behind him. "But are you sure? You look like hell."

"Thanks," Roy snorted heading back for the couch. "I'm glad you came, Breda."

"You said it was important," Breda shrugged though he clearly didn't know what it was about. Well, given that Breda had received a promotion to Lieutenant General for his command in the Xing war, he probably wouldn't be expecting this in a million years!

"Have a seat. Want a drink?" he offered.

Breda snorted. "You may have the day off, Sir, but I have meetings all afternoon too, so I'll have to beg off this time. You can owe me one. Water's fine."

Roy smirked, fetching a glass of water for him before they both sat down. "All right. I asked you here because there's something I've wanted to discuss with you for a while. I was wondering, have you given any thought to what you want to do next?"

"Next?" Breda's brow furrowed. "As in after the military? Or just in my career?" He didn't wait for a reply before answering himself. "Really, I'm pretty happy where I'm at, Sir: rank and location. Looking forward to finally getting tied down," he joked, grinning as he referred to his own wedding, barely weeks away now. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would consider taking my place," Roy asked. No reason to be subtle about it.

Breda's mouth hung slightly open for a moment. "You want me to be President of the military?" He sounded more than a little skeptical, and slightly dumbfounded.

Roy nodded. "It's breaking me down. I hate to admit it; but I've done my job, and if I don't step down now that Amestris no longer requires me in this position, I'm not going to be any good to anyone." He could tell his candor shocked Breda as much as the question itself, but he had to explain himself to the man he was trusting to, he hoped, replace him. "I don't plan to retire completely, just resign and return to being a "regular" General, a State Alchemist, and do the jobs I have been handing off to others for far too long."

Breda's brow creased but, as Roy expected, Breda was figuring the whole situation out in a matter of seconds. "You want out of the desk."

"I want out from under the weight of all of Amestris," Roy specified. "I want to be home more. I owe Riza more than that, and Maes much, much more. I want to have a chance to appreciate what I've accomplished, not learn to hate it and what I've given up in pursuit of my own goals." He coughed then, pausing as he reached for a tissue and blew his nose loudly. This wasn't how he'd planned to have this conversation! He picked up the glass of brandy again and sniffed before drinking so he could breathe well enough to talk. "I've asked people to do things for the past several years that I'm constantly finding I would rather do myself, Breda. You're right, I want out from behind the desk, but it's not just the paperwork." That actually elicited a small smirk from Breda, who had the sense not to interrupt. "I'm an alchemist. It's rankled for years every time I've sent someone else to do the job I could be doing, that I probably should be doing. I've had to put the lives of what few friends I actually have on the line time and time again. Doing this….allows me to give a small part back to."

"Is this about Xing, Roy?" Breda asked then.

Roy shook his head, and honestly meant it. "Not really; Xing is just one good example out of many. I don't consider that a victory, Breda, and I know you don't either. It was a disaster that only turned out in our favor because Ed's too much of a stubborn ass to lie down and die."

Breda nodded looking thoughtful. "You'll get no argument from me on that one, Sir. But…if I may ask; why me?"

"Who better?" Roy shrugged. "You're a tactical genius, and you're much better at this than I am. Really, you always were as far as job qualifications. I'm only sitting here first because I had the charisma, the attitude, and a promise to keep to everyone I'd ever wrongly harmed in my actions as a State Alchemist. You're more level headed. People like you more than they like me." He noticed Breda didn't protest. "And you've got recent experience in the field and actually dealing with the troops. I've been taking your advice for years. You deserve it, Breda, and I know that the Assembly would be willing to appoint you in my place."

"As opposed to who else?"

Roy shrugged. "Well, there's always Edward." He was kidding, and they both knew it.

Breda laughed heartily. "I can't imagine that would go well!"

"And Ed would kill me for even suggesting it," Roy replied sighing. "Besides, that's one of the things I want to avoid. I keep finding myself throwing him at walls of flaming lead, or worse, and he keeps managing to come back. But it's not fair to him, and it's definitely not fair to Winry or their kids. We got damned lucky this time, didn't we?"

They had almost lost Ed and Jean both. Roy hadn't even realized until they had been taken just how much that hurt him personally, and much more emotionally than he had allowed himself to consider.

"I wouldn't be sending you into anything without necessity either," Breda pointed out. "I don't want to have to be the one to face Riza if anything happens to you. I already don't!"

Roy grinned. "Does that mean you'll do it?"

Breda sighed then smiled. "I have to admit, I've contemplated the possibility; just not in this time frame. One hell of a wedding present there, Roy. I'll need to talk it over with Nancy of course."

"Well yes," Roy agreed easily. Breda agreeing to take that position without the agreement of his soon-to-be wife would be one fast way to make it the shortest marriage in Amestrian history! He definitely didn't want that. "Let me know when you make a decision so I can broach the subject with the Assembly."

"I will," Breda nodded, standing up. Roy did as well, and they shook hands. "Get some rest now, Mustang, before Riza blames me for keeping you up!"

With that weight already lifting, Roy had the feeling he might actually be able to sleep.

**February 14****th****, 1942**

"Hey Mom?" Sara's voice carried down from upstairs. "All my good stuff's in the laundry. Can I borrow something out of your closet?"

Winry sighed. "Yes! Just make sure it's from the right side!"

Ed looked up from the book he was absorbed in. "Since when does Sara borrow your clothes?"

"Since she has discovered that even teenagers have to look nice sometimes," Winry chuckled. While Winry had never been 'girly' she had always had decent fashion sense. As long as it was functional, she didn't mind it being stylish. "About all she ever borrows are tops or pants, nothing dressy."

"Not like she'd have anywhere to wear anything formal," Ed commented, looking back down at the alchemical equations on the page in front of him. It was easier than contemplating where his daughter would wear nice clothes, or who for! He was much more comfortable with her raiding his closet for spare sweat-pants for sparring. Though he had finally laid down the law about the red coat!

Footsteps on the stairs a couple of minutes later made him look up again as Sara darted into the room, grinning. She was wearing her good pair of cream colored pants, and one of Winry's blue tops. Her hair was worn up with the blue-and-gold scarf she had received for her birthday worked into the long braid. "Thanks Mom! I'll be back in a few hours." Then she darted down the hall, snagging her light jacket off the rack, and she was gone.

"And just where is she going this afternoon?" Ed asked as Winry came back out with a basket of laundry to be folded.

"Out to a movie with some friends," Winry replied, sorting the laundry into piles by person as she folded it. There was always a lot in their house. "You know, one of those normal teenage activities you never bothered with."

"I was kind of busy," Ed pointed out, not sure why he felt sore about it. "Friends. Do those friends include boys?"

Winry laughed. "You catch on quick, Edward. Of course there are boys going. You really don't think Sara's the kind who really likes to hang out with nothing but girls do you?"

Ed scowled. Of course not. His daughter spent time talking to soldiers, talking about alchemy and martial arts. She had female friends, but they usually weren't the prissy proper types. He sighed. "I don't like it."

"You let her go over to military Headquarters and fight and wrestle around with your students, but you don't want her to spend a night at a movie where she might talk to boys her own age?" Winry asked skeptically.

When she put it like that, it sounded really foolish. "Pretty much," Ed grumbled. "No one at HQ would touch her because they don't want to deal with me!"

"And Sara can handle anyone her own age she doesn't want messing with her," Winry replied calmly. "Unless you really think you haven't taught her enough in self-defense."

"No," Ed sighed, trying to focus on the book again. "I'm more worried about the other option."

"Now there I can't help you," Winry smirked, her tone a little mean. Apparently she was enjoying torturing him! "There's nothing more frustrating than being interested in a boy at that age. They're either too eager, or completely oblivious. Though I expect that Sara's no more interested in romance than you or I were at that age."

"I hope so," Ed replied. No, he wasn't focusing at this point. He closed the book and stood to put it back on the shelf. "She's more aware than I was."

* * *

Sara met up with Kilee, Jason, and Mars at the theater. The movie was pretty good; an action movie with a little comedy, a little romance, but mostly it was exciting and fast paced.

When it was over, Sara and Mars said goodbye to the others and walked down the street. The theater was in the downtown part of Central, which was always lively on a Saturday night. The street was bright with the lights of the stores and restaurants along both sides, and she could hear music coming out of a couple of places that she wasn't quite old enough to go into yet. Not that Sara minded, but she was curious.

"What did you think of the movie?" Sara asked as they stopped at a long time favorite Shoppe for ice cream floats. She got chocolate, Mars ordered strawberry.

Mars grinned over his float, dark eyes bright with amusement. "It was good. But then you know me, I always enjoy a good adventure." He laughed. "At least you weren't sitting next to the dynamic duo. I swear, if Kilee and Jason got any closer, she was going to be in his lap by the end."

Sara chuckled. It was true. Kilee and Jason had started dating a couple of months back, and it was a little too much sometimes when they got "cute." It was like watching a bad romance every day at school! "Thanks for saving me from that horrible fate," she grinned at him. She and Mars had known each other for years, but they had started hanging out more in the last couple of years, especially lately. His Dad had been out on the front with Xing and had been injured. Sara hadn't been in the same place, but when Mars was upset that his father didn't want to talk about it, Sara had been able to offer perspective, and some of her own stories. In talking, they had discovered they had more in common than they realized.

"No problem," Mars smiled, shoving his dark hair out of his face. Part of it always fell down into his eyes. "Next time it's your turn. It's only fair after all."

"Right," Sara smiled, stinging her tongue out. "How gentlemanly of you to offer me that opportunity."

Mars laughed and drank through his straw. "So, how's training?" he asked, shifting to a much more interesting topic.

"Great!" Sara replied enthusiastically. She knew Mars had learned a few things about fighting from his father over the years, though not nearly the kinds of things her father had taught her. "I almost beat Uncle Al the other day. Dad's doing a lot better too, and it's a lot easier to deal with him around the house now that he knows he'll be back on duty next month. How's your Dad?"

"Better," Mars replied, smiling. "He's done with physical therapy for his leg now, so he's not as grouchy, and he's finally starting to open up and talk a little."

"That's great!" Sara replied. She had hated seeing how down it made Mars that his father, with whom he had always been close, had been so withdrawn. "I told you he would when he was ready."

"And you were right," Mars said, his expression softening a little. "You've been a great friend with all this." He leaned in over the small table a little, so the conversation wasn't quite so public. "I don't know what I would have done otherwise. I mean, it was so frustrating not understanding and… you helped a lot."

"Well sure," Sara smiled. "What else could I have done? We're friends."

"See what I mean," Mars chuckled. "You're not like the rest of the kids in our year, or even our school in a lot of ways. You don't mess around with words and you don't play games with people."

Sara feared for a second she might blush. She wasn't used to her classmates being that forwardly honest either. Mars wasn't as immature as most of the others though, maybe that was why she enjoyed their conversations more. Ever since coming back from the front, she had found she had less patience for some of the things her classmates thought were _so_ important. "Thanks," she managed after a rare moment of speechlessness.

"No, thank you, Sara." Before Sara could even register what was happening, or react, Mars leaned in and kissed her.

Immediately her mind froze, then it seemed to skip into overdrive trying not to overload on the sensation of his lips pressed to hers, the warmth, the meaning of it, and over all, the fact that she was being kissed at all! Sara barely registered that she returned it, and what seemed like minutes was only a few seconds she was sure, when Mars sat back again, smiling still, though looking a little embarrassed.

Sara tried to make her mouth work, to get something out of it. She was sure she was blushing furiously. "Mars I…"

To her relief, he blushed then too. "Sorry," he apologized, looking flustered. "Maybe I should have asked first."

"No it's…okay," Sara managed to smile weakly. "You surprised me."

"So…you're not mad?" he looked relieved.

Sara wasn't entirely certain how she felt, but she knew she wasn't angry. "No," she replied. "But it was kind of unexpected."

"I've been kind of afraid," Mars admitted then, "that if you knew I was interested, you might not want to hang out anymore. I like things the way they are; talking to you, and not having to deal with all the giggly, mushy stuff most of our classmates seem to think has anything to do with attraction. I know you're not into that kind of thing either. So I hoped…."

Mars was attracted to her. It was something that had never occurred to Sara. Sure, she liked him. He was a good friend, easy to talk to, and pretty hot if she wanted to go ahead and admit it. Plenty of girls thought he was, but she had never really cared one way or the other. "So are you asking if I'm interested too?" she asked finally. She didn't ask if it meant he was asking her out. They were already technically 'out.' He was right. They spent a lot of time together talking; they went with friends to movies. They were sitting at a table on a Saturday night drinking floats. As far as the 'mechanics' went, they might as well already be dating. Friendship and dating when it came to opposite gender apparently walked a very interesting line!

"Yeah, I am," Mars admitted. "I know it's not some vow of undying love or something. We've got plenty of time though; I'm not really worried about that. I just thought it might be nice to go ahead and give it a try… if you were interested."

Dating. It wasn't something Sara had really bothered to give much consideration to, aside from trying not to gag at what her peers considered romance. But what Mars was offering wasn't anything like that; it was just trying another step beyond what they already had, it was built on their friendship. That was how all the relationships she had seen and approved of as models worked. "Sure," she found herself saying, smiling, though she felt a flip of nervousness in her stomach. "I mean, yes. I'm interested."

Mars relaxed, and laughed then, and the awkward moment seemed to pass. "Oh good! I was afraid I'd just driven off my only sane female friend."

Sara chuckled. "No worries there."

"So," Mars asked after a long drink from his float. "Does this mean I can kiss you again sometime?"

Sara grinned back. "Sometime."

**February 28****th****, 1942**

It had been, Ed thought as he lay in bed on Saturday morning wishing that he was still unconscious, a very eventful week. Not in a bad way, but definitely full of enough big events and surprises that he was glad he knew what to expect out of today. Monday had been an official announcement from the Assembly that after twenty-three years, President Roy Mustang was resigning his position after years of distinguished service to Amestris by his own preference, and would be handing the reins of the military over to the very capable Lieutenant General Heymans Breda at the end of March.

Not that Ed didn't think Breda would make a fantastic President – he was actually inordinately pleased – but the announcement had startled him, and reminded Ed just how out of touch he had been the last few months while getting himself put back together.

The rest of the week had been busy too, given that – on top of the promotion coming – Breda's wedding had been fast approaching! Thursday and Friday were packed with things to do, and the wedding itself – which was simply elegant – and Nancy, now Breda's wife, had been radiant. She was gracious, outgoing, intelligent, excellent at guiding conversation without taking it over; a wonderful woman to begin with, and one who would have no problem stepping into the role of the President's wife. More importantly though, she was good for Breda. Her grown son had attended the wedding as well. Nice enough man who didn't seem to mind that his mother was remarrying.

Breda grinned like a fool all evening, and Ed had enjoyed a few friendly jokes at his expense, like any good friend! Fifty-plus years of being a single man, it was about time he settled down! The reception was quite the celebration, and Ed had enjoyed himself probably a little more than he should have, but definitely less than a lot of his friends!

They had gotten home fairly late: Ethan asleep in the car before they got home, and Aldon close to it, though trying manfully to stay awake! Everyone had crashed hard, and now Ed was wondering if he could steal another half hour or so of sleep without getting caught. Winry had obviously gotten up already, and that made it likely that Sara was already up and ready for a little sparring.

Groaning, Ed rolled out of bed, padded into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. He made it downstairs fairly easily, a little rumpled, but not the worse for wear. There were hot sticky rolls for breakfast this morning, and Aldon and Ethan were wolfing through their share.

Winry smiled at him when he came down. "Morning, sleepy-head. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep through breakfast."

"And miss a meal?" Ed laughed as he sat down. "Nah. Where's Sara?" His daughter was notably absent.

"Out," Winry replied as she passed food his way. "She and her friends have plans."

"Plans?" Sara hadn't mentioned anything to him yesterday.

Winry nodded. "She said she'll be home later this afternoon. There's a concert in Monument Park they wanted to go see this morning. Don't worry," she chuckled. "Sara said she'll be ready to beat up on you this afternoon."

"Oh did she?" So she hadn't forgotten entirely. That was good. Still, it seemed strange not to be spending the weekend training. Well, he could still go over to Al's on his own this morning.

"Don't look so dejected," Winry shook her head as Aldon and Ethan finished eating and took their plates to the kitchen. "She goes out with friends and you usually don't have a problem with it."

Ed shrugged and started eating. "She's just being doing it more lately and she's acting a little… odd. I'm not quite sure how to explain it."

"You mean other than the fact she has a boyfriend?"

Ed almost snorted orange juice out his nose. "What?"

Winry laughed. "You are hopelessly unobservant, Edward, at least when it comes to these things. It's pretty obvious if you look at the situation. If you listen to her and pay attention, there's one person guaranteed to be in these groups of friends every time, at least that isn't currently dating someone else."

It was true. Ed didn't really follow what was going on in Sara's circle of teenage friends much. Of course, usually their conversations consisted of things they both enjoyed talking about. "So when did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago I'm pretty sure," Winry replied with a shrug. "When she came home from the movies she was practically floating. I'd be willing to bet a full set of auto-mail he kissed her."

"Kissed her?" Ed really didn't like where this conversation was going. "You sound like you even know who it is! Did Sara actually tell you all this?" Usually, if there was something personal she wanted to talk about, she didn't have a problem coming to _him._

But Winry shook her head as she kept folding. "No. Sara doesn't talk about her personal life much unless she feels the need to, you know that. Other than the surface stuff of course; never anything that really matters to her. She's like you that way," she added pointedly. "No, I figured it out from watching. She also keeps borrowing my clothes," she chuckled. "I don't think even Sara's realized that she's changed her behavior, however subtly."

It was pretty subtle, Ed thought, given he really hadn't noticed! "So who is it then, if you're so smart?"

"I'd place my bets on Mars Leighton," Winry suggested. "He's Sergeant Leighton's son; his Dad was injured in the war. Sara mentioned it in passing a bit back. They get along really well, and he's much more mature than most of the boys her age."

"So when do I get to express my opinion in all this?" Ed growled, feeling even more out of it.

"You don't," Winry replied. "Sara can make her own decisions about these things. If it bothers you so much, why don't you ask her about it this afternoon?"

Ed sighed. "Because I hated adults prying into my business when I was her age."

"None of them were your parents," Winry pointed out gently. "Would it have bothered you if your mother had been around to ask you about things like that?"

If Winry had mentioned his father, Ed would have given her an emphatic _yes_; but the thought of having been able to have his mother around still: to grow up normally in Resembool, maybe admitting his feelings for Winry more traditionally, without the chaos and the duties and promises he had made that had kept him from admitting those feelings even to himself…. It was an appealing thought. "No. Really, that might have been nice," he admitted. "Though I think Al knows more about me when it comes to that than just about anyone else."

"I would have talked to my Mom, I think, if she and Dad had lived," Winry nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know if I could have admitted some of it to my father without being embarrassed, but he and I didn't have the chance to become as close as you and Sara are now. Despite her independence, she still needs you, still wants you there. That's something special."

"Am I being too protective, Winry?" Ed asked, sighing. He really wanted to give Sara her own space and not be too invasive, too difficult to live with; but balancing that with the guiding force he knew _he_ really should have had at that age was not easy!

At that, she chuckled and came over, kissing his forehead in a way she usually reserved for her sons. "No, Ed. As long as you don't openly threaten to do alchemic damage to the boy, I think you haven't crossed the line yet."

Ed smiled. He hadn't really contemplated physical harm to any boys who might be interested in his daughter, or at least, not seriously! "And you think I should actually bring this up?"

"If it's bothering you, yes," Winry nodded. "Just like with me, or with Al, or anyone else; if you want to know the truth of the matter, you've got to get up the courage to go ahead and ask."

Familiar advice; Ed nodded. "You're right, of course. I'll talk to her when I get the chance."

"Good," Winry smiled. "Otherwise I know you'll worry about it till it's a bigger deal than it really is."

Ed shook his head, but more at himself, and smiled back. "You know me too well."

Winry giggled. "That's my job."

* * *

Sara was home that afternoon as she'd promised, ready and raring to work, much to Ed's relief. Even knowing what Winry had told him that morning, to him there seemed very little change in his daughter. She came back downstairs in her usual loose pants and tank top, shoes on her feet better suited to running than anything else, and grinned at him. "Hope you can keep up," she teased.

"Always," Ed grinned back, and they were off. Their warm up, as usual, was their five mile run. Ed had gone over to Al's and the two brothers had sparred that morning, so this afternoon would just be him and Sara.

Ed knew his stamina was improving, though it still annoyed him that it was less than what it had been. Al had laughed at him, pointing out that most people would feel like gods if they could handle half as much as Ed did in his prime condition. He was already in great shape. It was true. Ed knew that, but he wasn't going to let their students beat him when he got back to the real training; and he wasn't close to being able to beat an entire class in evaluative drills yet.

Patience; he just had to have patience.

He and Sara stopped at one of their favorite sparring places, a large park with a pond and plenty of big shade trees. They sparred for nearly an hour, Ed staying sharply focused, knowing that if he got too confident, Sara _could_ take him down just as Al had a few times that morning. Of course, Al had always been his equal or better when it came to fighting skills. Sara was good, very good, but she wasn't even close to being an expert. If Ed had to estimate, Sara was at about the level he had been at when he was her age, and that was saying something.

That also told him where he wasn't. Today was very satisfying though. Sara only beat him twice, and he won the majority of their matches. All right, it was satisfying for him. At the end, he could see Sara was a little annoyed with herself for not having beaten him more, though she had done a fantastic job.

Eventually, they both sat panting on the grass. "You're improving faster than I am," Sara commented, pushing her hair out of her face and leaning back on her hands.

Ed shrugged. "I already had the skills to begin with. Regaining conditioning is not the same as learning new skills that take practice. You did really well today."

"Thanks," Sara smiled. "But I know I can do better."

Ed dared a small smirk. "Distracted by something?" He tried to look at her objectively; instead of seeing the little girl he had been running around after since she first learned to stand on her own little feet and toddle around their living room. If he looked at her analytically, forced himself to step back and look at her as he would any of his other students in training, he had to admit that what was in front of him was not a little girl. The body beneath the pants and fitted tank top was actually similar to Winry's, but harder, leaner, more muscled than Winry had ever been. Which wasn't to say that Winry wasn't absolutely gorgeous, and had always been athletic and fit; but Winry had never had a fighter's training, and there definitely was differences in how that changed a person's build. Ed began to wonder just how many young men really were looking at his daughter!

Sara's slight blush at his comment only confirmed what Winry had told him, and that he had hit the mark on the first try. "A little," Sara admitted; then she shrugged. "Though I know I shouldn't let anything distract me during a fight."

"Sometimes that can be difficult," Ed chuckled, trying to keep from over-reacting and just jumping on things. "Your Mom pops into my head at the weirdest times."

"I can imagine," Sara smirked. "Your relationship would make a great epic love story, Dad. Think about it; the young loves keep silent for fear of distracting the handsome hero from the duty he must fulfill in order to save the world!" she narrated dramatically, her voice full of artificial pathos. "Their feelings kept close, they are forced apart time and time again, until he is forced to another land far away with little hope of return. Years later, the heroine risks her life on a quest to find him. They are reunited, and married almost at once, then set out on an epic adventure to save the world again and get home. Their lives are rife with drama as over and over the hero must go off and do battle, returning home between conflicts to make love to his wife and father a small horde of children."

"It didn't seem quite that exciting or romantic at the time," Ed rolled his eyes. Privately, he found it mildly amusing. "And the last bit will get you killed if your mother ever hears you say something that direct about your parents."

"That's why I only joke like this with you," Sara smiled. "You might sputter or get embarrassed, but you don't contradict me."

She had a point. Ed smiled. "Good, then since we're being honest, why don't you tell me about him?"

Sara, mouth already open with another witty comment no doubt, snapped it closed, blushing slightly before she sighed and looked up at him. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice."

"Actually," Ed admitted, "Your Mom figured it out first. She's pretty perceptive about this kind of stuff."

"So this is the part where you scowl and give me a lecture about how teenage boys only want one thing. Then I pout and insist I'm a good girl who can take care of myself, and we bicker and fight about it for hours before I storm off to my room in a fit of pique right?" Sara grinned at him.

"I think that's how it's supposed to work," Ed nodded, though her reaction actually relaxed him. Sara was sensible, and she wouldn't be joking about it if she had anything she didn't want to tell him.

"Well I'm not really in the mood to pout," Sara chuckled. "And I hope you know that, technically, it's not any of your business. But since you'll worry it into the ground until we talk, I guess I'll just tell you what you probably want to know."

"Am I that transparent?" Ed grumbled. Winry had said the same thing to him before of course, about his tendency to over-think things until he drove himself crazy.

"Yes, Dad. That's one of the things that make you so easy to deal with," Sara replied. She sat forward then, resting her hands on her legs as she crossed them under her. "Just trust me, Dad, please. You do with everything else. Mars is a nice guy. We've been friends for a long time now, and we just want to see if it's anything more than that. Not much has actually changed," she explained patiently, though she did look a little embarrassed as she finished up, "except we've kissed a few times."

Ed felt immediately relieved and also guilty for needing that confirmation to make himself feel better about the whole thing at all. "Guess I can't blame the guy for wanting to date a pretty girl."

Sara rolled her eyes, but giggled too. "That's the price to pay for marrying a pretty girl yourself, Dad," she teased. "You don't get pretty daughters and handsome sons without the worry that everyone's going to be after them when they're old enough."

The comment disgruntled Ed. "So that explains the looks your Mom's always gotten," he commented sardonically. "But not why your Uncle Al got all the female attention; even when he was still a tin can." He meant that affectionately of course.

"Not the way he tells it," Sara laughed.

"Oh really?" Ed was going to have to have a little chat with Alphonse later! "Hold on a minute, this conversation's supposed to be about you, young lady." She had diverted it very neatly.

Sara shrugged, unfazed. "Not my fault you're easily distracted," she smiled. "I don't know what else to tell you, Dad. I mean it's nice, you know, to have someone who likes me like that without expecting me to be different; or wear those awful fashions people seem to think are the latest thing."

Ed grinned. "Oh good. Then I don't have to worry about you turning into a real teenager on me and wanting to spend all our money on clothes." Winry might like to shop, but the only place Ed ever found himself torn about spending too much was bookstores!

"Hardly!" Sara agreed. "Besides, if I stopped borrowing Mom's things because I got my own, I'd have to admit she was right."

"A fate worse than milk," Ed teased. He was still a little concerned, but that was only to be expected.

Sara shook her head, but he was pretty sure she was amused more than anything. "For you maybe. Just don't worry about it, Dad. It's not like you have to worry about dozens of guys randomly deciding I'm irresistible….until I'm eighteen," she added with a wicked grin.

Ed groaned. "I was good till then," he retorted, then smiled. "So, pretty girl; does that mean I can still take you out for a soda?"

Sara grinned and leaned into him with a hug that Ed returned. "Of course it does, Dad. I wouldn't miss time with you for the world. Besides," she grinned impishly as they both got to their feet. "How many girls can say they got treated to a good time by the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

She tried to dodge, but Ed was faster, laughing as he tickled her, sending her to the ground giggling hysterically. As she gasped for air and regained control, Ed stood above her, smirking. "That's a number you will never know!"

**March 16****th****, 1942**

Ed had to keep himself under tight restraint to keep from simply snatching it out of the air as Mustang held out the silver watch. Instead, he took it with decorum, giving it one look before putting it in his pocket.

"Try not to lose it this time," Roy commented smugly.

Ed smirked back. "Believe me. I have no intention of letting this thing out of my sight!" The first gone in Liore, the other ferreted off to Xing; it felt a little silly to have any personal attachment to the one symbol of his military leash, but it had come to mean more than that over the years. The first had been his constant reminder, the second a new start. So this seemed to mark a third phase in his relationship with the military, and in his life. He wondered what it would bring.

"Good," Roy nodded. He was done in two weeks. Ed could only imagine what Roy felt about that, but he suspected that there was a very large amount of relief. He looked less stressed these days; a man who could see the end of the tunnel coming. "You should get downstairs. They're waiting for you."

"And you," Ed grinned as he turned to go. "I expect to see you out there with us when the times comes_ Flame Alchemist_."

Roy's smile broadened, as if the statement surprised him a little and pleased him at the same time. "I wouldn't miss it."

Ed made his way out past the office, which was hectic as usual, if not more so with the coming change in the natural order. For the first time, ever, they would no longer be completely 'Roy Mustang's staff.' Most of them would still be following his orders, but Breda would be the first to exceed Roy in rank, and that would take everyone a little getting used to. Personally, Ed was looking forward to it!

Ed strode down the halls, reveling in the sound of his boots on the floor, the familiar feeling of the place, the glances and salutes tossed his way as he went by. His red coat, freshly washed and pressed by Winry the night before, billowed slightly behind him as he walked. His gloves had received the same treatment.

"Can't have you looking shabby on your first day back, can we?" Winry had teased as she had washed and ironed the entire outfit. The military uniform remained in the closet.

Today, Ed didn't care about being General Elric. Even if war came upon them again tomorrow, neither Mustang nor Breda would see him fit to send when he wasn't really tackling all of his duties until Stevenson declared him fit for full combative training with his own students. Both of them had made it clear enough and, really, Ed didn't feel even remotely insulted. He was grateful.

Today, it was the Fullmetal Alchemist who shoved the doors wide open as he strode out onto the parade grounds where roughly a hundred and twenty State Alchemists stood in formation. The ranks on their shoulders varied though most, those who were primarily researchers and not soldiers, retained the defaulted rank that most State Alchemists had of 'Major.' It wasn't every State Alchemist, but it was all the ones that were currently not out on assignment somewhere, and that was most of them.

The lines seemed to straighten a little as they caught sight of him. Ed tried very hard not to grin. At the front of the formation he could see the familiar shapes of his brother, Armstrong, and Lieutenant Colonel Marcus Kane.

As he approached, Marcus was the one who stepped out of rank and saluted him sharply. Everyone else followed suit, though Ed had to suppress a laugh at the look of amusement on Al's face when he and Armstrong saluted as well. Ed saluted in return.

Marcus dropped his hand then couldn't suppress a grin either. "The State Alchemists of Amestris are ready for your inspection, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sir!" Then he dropped his voice back to a quiet tone that would not carry. "Welcome back, Edward."

Ed flashed him a quick grin, then turned and looked at the men and women assembled. With a start, he realized that he had trained half of those faces himself; remembered their first days as his students and their Exams. The rest; some had come in while he was gone and he had learned to know them later, but there was still a large number that he had served with when he was just a boy. Still, one and all, he knew each face except for four at the very front. Those would be the ones who had trained during his absence and just recently passed the State Alchemy Exam. He knew their names. He had read the report and talked to his brother, but he would now learn to know them individually.

Ed was surprised as he felt himself choking up. As strongly as he felt his emotions, he wasn't used to getting _emotional _about looking at lines of troops. But then, these were not just lines of troops. They were his colleagues, his students; his friends.

Time to make sure they all remembered exactly who he was too. Ed's grin turned sadistically feral. "All right!" he barked, his voice carrying easily across the grounds. "Prepare for inspection! I want to see for myself that the State's alchemists haven't gotten sloppy in the past year!"

The reply came in perfect unison. "Yes, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sir!"

Man did that ever sound sweet! It was good to be back.

**April 3rd, 1942**

Roy Mustang tried to listen as Assemblyman Brandol went on and on in what was meant to be a stirring speech about the great things Roy had accomplished in his time as President of Amestris' military and a guiding force in the Assembly itself. _Guiding force _indeed, Roy tried not to chuckle as he sat, looking much more entertained than he felt. He had done his best not to obviously bully some of them over the years. Riza had played a large part in that really; much more adept at moving around behind the scenes and "managing" things. If anyone deserved all these commendations and words of gratitude, it was the beautiful woman sitting next to him, looking just as intent, but in reality, was probably paying more attention to any potential threats than to the words being spoken.

Only Maes looked like he was actually listening and that with schooled patience he had gained from years of following his parents around to uninteresting functions.

The speech ended, there was clapping from the large gathering of Amestrians that had flooded the parade grounds for the ceremony, and then Assemblyman Tiers stood. He began another long speech, this one detailing the qualities and accomplishments of Lieutenant General Heymans Breda.

Sitting on the other side of the podium from Roy, Breda looked surprisingly collected. They had talked right before, and Breda had confessed to being more than a little nervous.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't belong in the job," Roy had assured him.

Beside Breda, his new wife looked as elegantly cool as Riza, though a sharp counterpoint with thick brunette tresses that fell in soft curls. He knew the women had talked as well, though he had no idea what about. Riza had refused to say.

Then there was more applause, and Breda stood, taking the podium himself. At that point, Roy paid attention! Breda was quickly sworn into office. His speech was everything it should be; humble, appreciative, decisive, and_ short_! Now was not the time for politics beyond affirming in the minds of the military, the Assembly, and the people of Amestris, that Breda belonged in this position.

When it was over, Roy waited until they could file out of the seats in the stands, away from all the prying eyes; out of the ultimate spotlight. As soon as they were behind the curtains that draped the back of the stage area that had been set up, he closed his eye, took a deep breath… and felt the soothing presence of Riza's arms as she hugged him.

Roy opened his good eye and smiled at the beautiful blonde in his arms. "It's all over. Thank God."

Riza stepped back a little then. "Not over," she contradicted him, as she always did! "But a very nice change."

"Insufferable," Roy chuckled. "Can't you go for once without contradicting me?"

"No," Riza smiled. "If I did, I expect the world would come to an end."

"Well now," Roy leaned in and kissed her. "We can't have that now, can we?"

* * *

There was a large celebratory State dinner that night, of course, in honor of President Breda. Really, everyone knew it was about politics and positioning, but everyone pretended to have a good time anyway, and a lot of people did; those who were truly happy for him and went to support a good friend.

The real party, however, happened the next day amongst a much closer-knit group of people.

**April 4****th****, 1942**

Edward and Winry's house was packed the following afternoon with friends and family there to celebrate with a dual purpose. Of course, they were happy about Breda's new status, but he had helped plan this particular party.

**_HAPPY RESIGNATION ROY!_** the letters stood out tall on the banner than hung across the entire back fence, decorated with streamers and balloons by enthusiastic youngsters. There were tables laden down with food and drinks, and freshly grilled meat.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should feel honored or disturbed by how happy you all are to see me step down," Roy actually joked as Ed handed him a drink.

"Probably both," Ed teased him.

"We're happy for you," Gracia smiled at her old friend. "You've done amazing things for this country, Roy, but you deserve to enjoy it like everyone else."

"It means maybe we'll see you outside of work sometimes," Havoc, who had taken a break from his new traveling lifestyle to come back through Central for the occasion, ribbed him playfully.

"If you're around," Roy countered.

"Don't worry," Breda chided him. "I'm sure we can keep you busy enough you don't miss the job."

Ed caught Roy glancing over at Riza who was helping Winry and Sciezka with trays of vegetables and fruit. "Oh I'm sure I can manage to keep myself busy."

Ed grinned knowingly. "Oh I'm sure you can. No more 'top secret' meetings, right?"

Roy blinked, and Ed raised an eyebrow that said without words '_I know your code better than you think_.' Roy, Al, and Ed had always scheduled their pool nights as late evening 'strategic planning sessions.' Given Roy's supremely busy schedule, it hadn't been difficult for Ed to surmise that there were other things coded on his itinerary as well, and that probably included his tightly scheduled personal time. Roy shook his head and sighed. "I'm never letting you talk to my secretary again."

"That shouldn't be hard, now that he's Breda's secretary," Ed replied glibly. "Besides, I'm not going to tell anyone. If I was, don't you think I would have years ago?"

He had figured that out a while ago. "You and Riza should take Maes and go have a real family vacation that doesn't involve politics, intrigue, or international incidents."

"And what would you suggest?" Roy asked.

"West City's beautiful," Ed shrugged. He could think of plenty of places to go; he'd wandered all over Amestris by foot and by train over the years. "Or if you'd prefer something a little less urban, you're welcome to use the Resembool house for a couple of weeks."

That seemed to catch Roy off guard as well; something Ed had gotten much better at. That or it was just a true sign of how much Roy desperately needed a break! "I'll talk to Riza," Roy said finally. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ed smiled, looking out across the yard where Roy's gaze had gone to. With one eye, it was pretty easy to follow where Roy was looking. His head often turned subtly. He was watching Maes and Sara entertain some of the other children with basic alchemy tricks; nothing difficult or dangerous, but pretty and amusing. The uninterested or older offspring of their friends stood around chatting or joined the adults.

The women – Gracia, Winry, Sciezka, Riza, Elicia, Nancy, and Feury and Armstrong's wives – chatted happily in small clusters by the tables, the ebb and flow of conversation such that it often involved more than one group of women. It was a trick to try and follow even half of what they were talking about.

Breda and Havoc were joking around, while Feury and Armstrong were the odd couple in charge of watching the meat grill for the moment. Ed wondered if he should wander over that way soon…just to be safe! Falman and Al were chatting up on the deck.

Everyone was so relaxed; colleagues and relations, but almost like family. "Looks like everyone's having fun," Ed chuckled, taking a drink.

"I'm a little surprised you were the one who proposed this party, Fullmetal," Roy eyed Ed suspiciously as he sipped from his own.

Ed grinned wickedly. "Why would that be, Roy? For the first time since I joined the military you no longer out rank me."

Roy paused as if mulling that little fact over. He smirked. "Took you long enough to catch up, Ed."

They laughed together.


End file.
